1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cotton swabs useful in cleaning the ear or applying cosmetics.
2. The Related Art
Swabs having an absorbent covering on the tip and an elongated stem are well known. Cotton is generally used as the absorbent tip covering material. Stem materials are often of wood, rolled paper or plastic. Conventional swabs are typically constructed by applying the absorbent covering directly to the distal ends of the stem. An adhesive may be used to more firmly hold the absorbent covering in place upon the swab.
Cost and performance problems have long been associated with traditional swabs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,899 (Schmerse, Jr.) raises the issue of eardrum damage when swabs are improperly applied to clean the outer ear. The patent suggests that injuries may be avoided by positioning a flat disc at each of the distal ends of the swab beneath the cotton coverings. This disc is sized to prevent entry of the swab into the human ear canal. Although a useful improvement, the flat disc increases the rigidity of the cotton covered end tips rendering the ends harder. There are also manufacturing difficulties with providing a flat disc to the ends of the swab stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,889 (Blasius, Jr. et al.) discloses the use of a resilient cushion positioned between the end of the stem and the absorbent covering. This resilient cushion is intended to provide some degree of protection against damage in the event that the stem does protrude through the absorbent covering. However, the stem is not rendered substantially softer and is also more difficult to manufacture.
It is evident that further improvements are necessary in swab technology. These improvements should focus on softer ends, bigger cotton tips and less construction materials to reduce costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swab with softer ends than those currently available.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a swab with larger tips yet fashioned from less materials including less cotton and less paper forming the stem.